Love Language
by Yemam2422
Summary: Beth and Rio work on their communication by exploring the five love languages with each other. Post 2x09 fluffy smut, AU where Beth never ends things with Rio.


**Physical Touch**

"What are you doing?"

Beth wakes up to find Rio sitting up against the backboard, reading a book from her nightstand. He never sleeps in. Even on a Saturday when their kids are with their other parent he's up early. Beth knows his sleeping habits - that he's a side sleeper, a spooner, a light snorer – because he sleeps over over every other Friday, on their kid-free weekends. They don't tread on each other's family time. A casual invitation for him to stay for dinner a few weeks ago turned into an unspoken routine. Though she doesn't think she'll ever get used to seeing him naked in her sheets.

She's not surprised to find him reading. He's an avid reader she's learned, especially non-fiction and biographies. He loves studying powerful people and applying their success to his life.

"Interesting book." Rio turns the front cover toward her so she can see the title - _The 5 Love Languages_.

Beth rolls her eyes at the memory of buying the book, after seeing it on Oprah, thinking it would help her and Dean reconnect, back when that mattered to her. Rio starts reading from one of the pages.

"Everyone gives and receives love differently, but with a little insight into these differences, we can be confidently equipped to communicate love."

"There's a quiz that tells you what your love language is." Beth says, still sleepy.

"What's yours?" Rio flips through more pages until he finds what he's looking for. "Physical touch, acts of service, receiving gifts, quality time or words of affirmation."

"You can be more than one. I'm acts of service and words of affirmation."

"Not physical touch? That one sounds interesting," he smirks.

"I'm sure it does."

Rio thumbs to that chapter.

"To this love language, nothing is more impactful than the physical touch of their partner. They feel more connected and safe in a relationship by holding hands, kissing, and hugging. If physical touch is a person's primary love language then they will feel unloved without it."

Rio is intrigued by the book. He's never known anyone like Beth so communicating with her is not his strong suit. They still tip toe around the true meanings of their words. Case in point, he and Beth slept together and continue sleeping together, but never talk about what is going on between them. He struggles to understand what's going on in her head, her heart. He wonders if it's close to matching what's in his. Maybe the book has the right idea. They can start with understanding what her body wants. That's always easier…and more fun.

Rio places the book back on the nightstand and turns toward Beth so they're face to face.

"I think you took the quiz wrong," he says.

"No I didn't."

"I think touch is your love language."

"No it's not." She doesn't consider herself a very sensual person. Dean was so vanilla when it came to their sex life and, admittedly, so was she. They were so young when they got together. They never explored that part of themselves in any real way. Then the kids came and everything took a back seat.

"You sure?" he asks, lifting her chin with his finger at the dimple to make their eyes meet. "You mean you don't like it when I touch your mouth."

He kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Your body," his hand travels down her back.

"Your hair," He nuzzles into her neck, rubs his beard into her skin, tangles a hand into her hair.

"I like it." Beth mirrors his movement, nipping his lips, trailing fingers down his back, giving him more access to her neck.

"What do you think about when you get yourself off?"

"_What_?" Beth blushes, giggles with embarrassment. She leans back to get a good look at his face, trying to make sure she understands his meaning. She never talks about her sex life with anyone other than Ruby or Annie. Even then, she keeps it fairly private. It's moments like this when she realizes how different she and Rio are, when their differences make her self-conscious. They are past the point of manipulating each other with sex so her insecurity is more about her experience, or lack thereof. That she can't compare to whoever else he's been with.

"Tell me," he whispers into her ear, soothing her with his tone, with a squeeze of his hand on her hip.

She smiles, a wicked grin, before whispering back.

"You."

A red-hot flare blasts through Rio's skin.

"Your hand?"

"I have assistance." Beth can't believe she's talking to Rio about her vibrator. But she never would have imagined bathroom sex with him either. Or all the other places and positions they explored with each other.

"What was I doing to you?"

"It wasn't to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You…It was…" Beth pauses, momentarily ashamed of her fantasy. "You were smashing my bedroom with a crowbar. Like you did with the corvette."

_Fuck_, Rio thinks. His mind swims with what she's telling him.

"Power and control turn you on. I'm not surprised." Rio smirks, arches and eyebrow. "You want control, you have it. Tell me how to touch you."

"What?" She seems to be asking that a lot all of a sudden.

"Where do you want to be touched? Tell me."

"No…I…I can't," Beth is flustered and aroused at what she sees in his eyes, what he's proposing.

"You sure? You don't want me to do anything with my fingers?" Rio feathers them up and down her arm. "Okay. I'll just keep them here." He tucks both hands innocently under his pillow.

"Rio?"

"Yeah?"

"Touch me."

"Where?"

Beth takes one of his hands and guides it under the sheet, between her legs. Rio starts stroking her, her skin already slippery and hot.

"Is that good?"

"Yes. More." Beth rocks her hips against his hand. His fingers explore her faster, harder.

"Does it feel like this when you do it yourself?"

"No," Beth shakes her head.

"Where else do you want to be touched?"

"Kiss me."

Rio kisses her cheek softly.

"On my mouth. Hard" she raises her face to give him the right angle.

Rio brings his lips down to hers, kisses her deeply, his fingers never stopping. He groans as she takes greedy control of the kiss. Eventually they separate, both of them breathing heavily. He slides down the bed so that his lips and tongue replace his fingers. He touches, caresses, rubs her until he sees what he wants to see. Lips parting, breath trembling, hands curling, skin shining, eyes fluttering, legs shaking, hips rocking. Until she unravels for him. He immediately snuggles against her, cradles her in his arms, strokes her hair.

Rio doesn't need a quiz to tell him his love language. Touch. Specifically, touching Beth. Satisfying her is what turns him on, makes him insanely happy. Letting go of control is such an intimate thing. He likes seeing her lose it. And her touch on him is the ultimate reward, whether it's a tender hand on his shoulder or nail marks down his back.

"It's not just about sex, you know." Beth teases, still breathless. "It could mean just holding hands."

"Yeah, but isn't this more fun?"

His eyes lock on hers. He opens his mouth to say something but bites his lip instead. His words remain unspoken. Words about what it means to be vulnerable with someone else, to open up to someone else, to let someone else in. He can't speak them, not yet.

"I was thinking about that book, about the love languages," Beth says, pouring vodka into a tumbler for Rio as he walks into her kitchen for their usual Friday night standing date. Not that anyone calls it a date.

"What about it?"

"I think I know what yours is and I thought we could try something."

"We can try anything you want." Rio tosses his jacket casually on the counter then stands there, waiting, intrigued by the spark in her eye, the dip in her voice.

Beth knows Rio's love language is definitely touch. It's evident in the way he makes love. The way he moves her hair off her face. The hundreds of small ways he finds to brush their bodies for no reason. She reread the chapter after Rio's discovery of the book, and wants to speak to him in a way he would understand, appreciate.

Beth starts slowly twisting open the buttons on the front of her dress, holding his eyes the entire time as she pushes her dress down to her waist. The raw energy she sees gives her chills. He's studying her, caressing her with his eyes.

Her striptease reveals a black lace bra, the kind that makes you think you're seeing more than you are. Beth didn't pick this lingerie set out for Rio. But for herself. The exact opposite of the tacky sequined thong that exposed Dean's cheating, revealed how naïve she'd been, triggered the earthquake that landed her where she is now.

"More?" Beth asks, teasing.

"Up to you." He wants to rip her clothes off. But he'll wait. Beth continues pushing her dress down before letting it fall to the floor.

"Nice panties," he says with extra emphasis, knowing how much she dislikes the word. But he means it. He notices the detail of the dark red ribbon, the way the colors contrast against her creamy white skin.

"Thank you."

Before Rio can say or do anything more, Beth turns toward the counter, completing the picture of what she wants, what she's offering, taking his breath away. Beth looks like a fantasy. Legs and ass and flattened back. Shades of the bar bathroom flash through this mind. But this is different. It's a seduction but it doesn't feel like an ending or getting someone out of your system. It's a promise of more to come.

"Rio." she whispers his name, turning back to look at him, eyes full of desire. It's not a question. Not a statement. It's an invitation.

Rio closes the distance between them in barely a second. Beth gasps at his touch. He immediately finds that spot on her neck with his lips. The spot that makes her insides turn into hot liquid. The spot she didn't even know existed before him. He's biting, sucking, licking. His hands are all over her – gripping, kneading, exploring.

Rio pulls down her panties, helps Beth step out of them, undoes his jeans just enough to pull himself out. He grips her hips with both hands, and rubs himself between her legs. Beth shudders, arches her back more. He sinks into her and starts moving with slow, deep strokes that have her silently speaking to him. She rocks back into him, grips the counter with white knuckles, lifts her ass higher. They give and take, more and more, until they're both shaking, coming hard with each other's names on their lips.

Beth turns in his arm to face him. She traces the shape of his face with her finger, down his cheek, around is jaw, along the black ink on his neck. A soft, gentle touch she learned from him. She knows this thing between them is more than mind-blowing sex. With each touch between them there's something digging itself down deep into her chest, settling in her bones, her heart.

**Receiving Gifts**

_This love language isn't necessarily materialistic. It means that a simple meaningful or thoughtful gift makes your partner feel appreciated and loved. _

Beth is gardening late in the afternoon when Rio appears, seemingly out of nowhere. He rarely parks on her street or driveway. A small reminder that their relationship isn't entirely normal. Shadows and darkness still an important part of how they exist to each other.

Beth stands up, smiles at his unexpected visit.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"These are for you." Rio hands her bouquet of flowers, rocks on his heels as if not entirely comfortable. Confused, Beth automatically takes them, smells them. Peach colored roses surrounded by white lilies and succulents.

"What are these for?"

"No reason. I saw them and thought of you."

Beth's heart stumbles over its next few beats. These are the first flowers ever given to her by a man not named Dean. And he only ever gave them to her as an apology, to compensate for being a jerk. She gazes at him with perplexity.

"Lilies are my favorite."

"I know."

She smiles. So does he.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Instinctively, without thought, he gives her a kiss on the cheek. The casual, familiar gesture of a long-time couple. Caught off guard by his own actions, he falls back a step. "I gotta run. I have to grab some take out before Marcus gets home."

He's not lying. Despite his modern, top-line kitchen, Rio used it only occasionally. He made a good bowl of spaghetti and decent lemon chicken, Marcus' favorites, but otherwise ate out or ordered in. He knows his limitations in the kitchen and manages around them.

"I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Okay." Beth responds distractedly, her nose back in the flowers, her mind lost in Rio's thoughtfulness.

Beth draws a calming breath as she knocks on Rio's door. He answers in bare feet, grey sweatpants and white t-shirt. His lazy day outfit.

"Hi." He greets her with a warm smile, steps aside to let her come in.

"Hi. I have something for you."

Beth hands him a quilt bundled in a simple black ribbon.

"What is it?"

"It's quilt. I made it for you. You said the heat in your apartment was acting up, so I thought you could use it."

Beth's eyes drop as warm color flushes her cheeks, her hands flutter. She's made and gifted dozens of quilts before. But never for Rio. It feels different. More important.

Rio unwraps the ribbon and let's the soft fabric roll out to reveal a simple bold hexagon pattern of black, white and green. The same masculine colors that peppered his apartment.

"I saw this amazing fabric and couldn't resist. I thought it was perfect for you."

She is right. It suits his home – and him – perfectly. Rio likes nice things. He can afford them. But he has very few prized possessions, always ready to pick up and move on moments notice. The only things he makes sure to carry with him, rather than lock up in storage or leave behind, fit in one box. A handful of framed photos of his family, a few handmade gifts from Marcus and heirloom jewelry passed down from his great grandfather. And now this quilt from Beth.

"I love it. Thank you."

It was made for him but he sees Beth all over it. The originality of the design, precision of the seams, the meticulousness of the stitching. He'll think of her every time he sees it. Not that she isn't already permanently imprinted on him.

**Acts of Service**

_This love language expresses itself by doing things that you know your partner would like. Acts of service require some thought, time, and effort. All of these things must be done with positivity and with your partner's ultimate happiness in mind. _

By the time Rio gets home he is dead on his feet. Long, tiring days are normal, go hand in hand with being a parent, with being in charge of criminal empire. But today felt especially brutal. More went wrong than right and he is getting home much later than expected.

And he is starving. His growling stomach reminds him he hasn't eaten since his favorite hash brown stuffed egg omelet for breakfast. When Marcus isn't around, food takes a back seat. Rio makes do with eating out and leftovers.

Rio mentally rummages through his refrigerator as he climbs the stairs to his apartment, debating if what he could scrounge up outweighs the 45 minutes it would take to have something delivered. He turns the corner at the top of the staircase and runs into a brown paper shopping bag in front of his doorway. It's non descript so Rio is immediately suspicious. Unexpected deliveries are usually a bad omen in his line of work. But a delicious aroma wafts up from the bag, tempts him, his stomach grumbles even louder.

He squats down and peaks into the bag. There's a post it note on top of an insulated food container. Peeling it off, Rio immediately recognizes the clean feminine handwriting.

_Homemade three cheese lasagna. My specialty. Warm for 15-minutes at 375-degrees. Enough for you and Marcus…and then some. Enjoy! _

Rio smiles at Beth's hand drawn smiley face.

Beth is exhausted. As she was most mornings lately. A 50/50 partnership with Rio is rewarding – she is making more money than fits in her home. But her schedule is punishing, at the mercy of distributors who could care less about recitals and boy scouts and family dinner. And the mental wear and tear of being around dangerous people in dangerous places is even more draining.

Last night was especially grueling. After a long PTA meeting - who knew brownies versus chocolate chip cookies would be so contentious - Rio texted about a last minute drop off that was non-negotiable. Beth hadn't closed her eyes until well past midnight, and now she was starting all over again. Beth gave her alarm a menacing glare, shutting it off before the annoying 5:00 am blare. Getting out of bed, she pulls on her robe and plods into the kitchen to make a much needed pot of coffee. She's just dragging out the K-cups when she notices a small piece of paper leaning against the coffee maker.

_Elizabeth – I'll take care of the drop today. Go back to sleep. _

Rio's blocky tilted handwriting, the use of her full name, both uniquely his. When and how he left the note doesn't matter. Beth smiles, clutches the paper to her chest. It's more than the idea of crawling back into bed that has her insides glowing. It's the sense that they no longer do things for, to, with each other out of a sense of obligation but out of support and caring. And maybe something more.

**Words of Affirmation**

_This love language expresses love with words that build up your partner. Verbal compliments don't have to be complicated; the shortest and simplest words of affirmation can be the most effective_.

"_Good job today. You were a boss."_

Beth can handle herself in almost any situation. Rio isn't surprised by that. But they way she stood up to a distributor trying to pull one over on them made him swell with pride. She deserves to hear it.

"_You look beautiful."_

Rio had seen Beth in a dress only once before, at Kenny's birthday party. He was meeting her for quick, last minute cash handoff before a charity gala so he stutters and stalls when she steps out of the car in a floor length strapless gown.

"_Marcus is lucky to have you as a dad."_

Rio is a lot of things. Complicated, direct, demanding, frustrating, loyal, helpful. But there is no denying he is a great father. Always consistent, fair generous and present with Marcus. He deserves to hear it.

"_You look good in green. You should wear it more often."_

Rio rarely deviates from his unofficial uniform of black on black. Grey occasionally makes an appearance. He wore that maroon button down that one time. So Beth does a double take when he shows up wearing a green v-neck sweater over a white t-shirt. Who would have thought green was his color.

**Quality Time**

_This love language is all about undivided attention. No television, no phone or any other distractions. For your partner, talk is cheap and being your main focus will help them feel comforted in the relationship. _

"Come here, ma."

Rio puts down his book and shifts over so Beth can join him in lounging on his leather recliner. She is barefoot in his apartment, carrying a glass of wine and a bowl of popcorn.

"We won't fit."

"Sure we will."

"Do you want to be next to me or the popcorn?"

Rio smiles and pats the space next to him.

Beth slides in next to him, adjusting herself until she's comfortable, on her side, fully pressed into his body, one leg hooked over his, her arm over his stomach, the bowl of popcorn resting between them. Rio drapes an arm around her, offering the crook of his shoulder as a pillow.

"How's your book?" Beth asks.

"Really good. This guy fought on D-Day with this brother." Rio puts down the hardcover, Every _Man A Hero_, and turns his full attention to Beth.

"I'll borrow it after you're done."

"Sure. How was your day?"

Rio's life changed in so many small ways with Beth in it. She slipped into so simply, completely. Like these quiet evenings together at his apartment. He holds onto these moments, savors them.

He always has so many things to tell her, it seems. Slowly their worlds opened up to more than just business. He looks forward to filling her in on his day, hearing about hers. She's a good listener, talks to him about life, being a parent, the best way to remove grass stains. When he can't see her, he finds himself impatient. He wants to be with her. He wants to be where she is.

She is a part of his life, and he of hers. Though neither seems able to admit it. She nudged him into some basic meal planning and more regular grocery shopping for the essentials. He even started making Marcus cookie cutter sandwiches for his school lunch. His specialty is dinosaurs, coming up with using the corners of Doritos for spikes all on his own. And he pushed Beth into setting up her own Etsy shop. Turning her crafting and baking hobbies into a side business. When they finally learned how to be with each other, learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, their mix of styles and personalities worked perfectly together.

"Busy. Got a big cookie order today for a birthday party."

"That's good. Really good."

"How about you? How did the drop go today?"

"Fine. Uneventful. All you can ask for."

"So, I have an idea for getting the pills out of the cars faster."

"Let me hear it."

Beth's cheeks are rosy, eyes bright as she talks to him about her idea. She has a lot of them. Some good, some bad, some need tweaking. But he always listens.

His whole life, Rio was always thinking one step ahead, never wanting anyone to catch up to him. But it is the perfect thing, this moment. Exactly this. Beth curled next to him, relaxed, comfortable, content. Sitting, talking, listening to each other. He never felt this way with anyone before. It's what he wants now, tomorrow, forever.


End file.
